Pimeyden Prinssi
by Jisra Lumina
Summary: Dumbledore on kirosana kielessäni, hänen yrityksensä ymmärtää minua olivat naurettavia. Minä olin rike hänen suuressa suunnitelmassaan. Kuolonsyöjäpropagandaa ja erittäin AU tarina. Joukossa slashia ja järjestettyjä avioliittoja.


**Nimi:** Pimeyden Prinssi

**Kirjoittaja:** Koiranruusu

**Beta:** Fire

**Tyylilaji:** AU, Chanslash, Romantiikka ja pientä mysteerin poikasta

**Ikäraja:** K-13

**Paritus:** Prinssi/aate, Prinssi/Regulus Musta (sivuviittauksena Prinssi/Morag MacDougal ja muita)

**Varoitukset:** hahmon kuolema, pimeyden voimien ja puhdasverisyyden ylistystä, Dumbledore vastaisuutta ja päähenkilön identiteetin salaamisyritystä

**Vastuuvapaus:** Jo on rikas ja minä köyhä, lainaan hänen hahmojaan, jotka laitan toimimaan hänen tahtonsa vastaisesti ansaitsematta penniäkään siitä ilosta.

**Tiivistelmä:** _Dumbledore on kirosana kielessäni, hänen yrityksensä ymmärtää minua olivat naurettavia. Minä olin rike hänen suuressa suunnitelmassaan._

**A/N:** Olen pitkään leikitellyt idealla, jossa henkilö kertoo itsestään ja tapahtumista paljastamatta omaa nimeään asetelmassa, jossa canon on pistetty uusiksi ainakin osittain. Tällä kertaa olen kuitenkin yrittänyt pitää suurimmaksi osaksi hahmot IC:nä, niin pitkälti kuin se muutosten suhteen on mahdollista. Osallistuu Seitsemän kuoleman syntiä — haaste II:een syntinä ylpeys, FF100 sana 076. Kuka? ja osastohaasteeseen osastona Hunajaherttua.

_****_

Pimeyden Prinssi 

Kumarrun suutelemaan mestarini kaavun helmaa.

Kannan ylpeydellä pimeän piirtoa käsivarressani, enkä voi ymmärtää, kuinka isäni saattoi kieltäytyä kunniasta aikanaan pimeyden lordin noustessa valtaan ensimmäistä kertaa. En voi olla ajattelematta, että asiat olisivat olleet niin paljon paremmin jo pidempään, jos useammat olisivat ymmärtäneet vastuunsa yhteisöämme kohtaan.

Isäni olisi loistava lisä kuolonsyöjien riveihin, hän ei ole koskaan hävennyt pimeän taikuuden tietouttaan ja taitojaan. Hän opetti minut rakastamaan sitä valtaa ja voimaa, jota musta magia tarjoaa käyttäjälleen.

Isäni on neutraali, vaikka äitini toivoisi meidän tukevan Dumbledorea taistelussaan pimeän voimia vastaan. Äiti ei ymmärrä, että taistelemalla pimeyttä vastaan me kieltäisimme osan itseämme, taikuuttamme, joka kulkee vahvana puhtaassa verenperimässämme.

Saan olla onnellinen, ettei isäni rakkaus kuraveriseen onnistunut estämään pimeän voimien periytymistä minun vereeni. Äitini taikuus on niin neutraalia, vaikka se on harvinaisen voimakasta, ettei hän pysty loitsimaan kuin yksinkertaisimpia pimeän taikoja.

Häpeän äitini syntyperää, mutta olen ylpeä hänen voimakkaasta taikuudestaan.

Tosi asiassa isäni neutraalius johtui enemmän antipatiasta Dumbledoren joukkojen johtohenkilöitä kohtaan kuin halusta pysyä erossa sodasta. Isäni olisi valmis suojelemaan äitiäni ja kultaisen kolmikon sokaisemaa siskoani lähes kaikin mahdollisin keinoin, mutta ajatus Mustan suvun valkeasta lampaasta aseveljenä oli liikaa hänelle.

Onneksi. En tiedä, miten olisin siitä häpeästä selvinnyt, sillä siskoni Dumbledoren palvonta on riittävä tahra äitini kuraverisyyden lisäksi maineessani.

Kieltäydyn kutsumasta itseäni puoliveriseksi, äitini kuraverisyydestä huolimatta. Isäni hyvä ystävä otti minut suojatikseen. Lucius Malfoy on yksi arvostetuimmista puhdasverisistä velhoista ja hän esitteli minut pimeyden lordille, kun hän oli varmistanut testein kelpoisuuteni ja vakuuttunut vereni puhtaudesta maagisten voimieni perusteella.

Hänen suosituksestaan aion sodan päätyttyä ottaa käyttööni isoäitini puhdasverisen suvun nimen ja vaatia sen päämiehen tittelin itselleni, koska isäni on alentunut pitämään jästi-isänsä nimen ja siten hautaamaan kunniakkaan sukunsa nimen unholaan.

Minä en anna sukuni vaipua unholaan ja aion noudattaa perinnäistapaa naimalla puhdasverisen noidan saadakseni vahvan perillisen, vaikka en muutoin kauniimmasta sukupuolesta välitäkään. Olen jo neuvotellut avioliitosta Morag MacDougalin kanssa, tytön vanhemmat ovat antaneet suostumuksensa, vaikka olisivat toivoneet tyttärelleen skottivelhon puolisoksi.

Minun onnekseni ylämaalla monet suvut ovat luopuneet järjestettyjen avioliittojen perinteestä. Naurettavaa, rakkaus on yliarvostettua ja johtaa taikuuden heikkenemiseen, sekä onnettomiin liittoihin, sillä ailahtelevien tunteiden varaan on vaarallista rakentaa mitään kestäväksi tarkoitettua.

Rakkaus on rakastajia varten, järki ja velvollisuuden tunto ovat paras pohja avioliitolle.

Dumbledore on kirosana kielessäni, hänen yrityksensä ymmärtää minua olivat naurettavia. Minä olin rike hänen suuressa suunnitelmassaan. Isäni ja äitini avioliitto olisi vielä saattanut siihen sopia, jos minun pimeän voimat olisi tukahdutettu alkuunsa. Isäni on kuitenkin malliesimerkki siitä, etteivät ne voimat korruptoi taitajaansa ja kieltäytyi Dumbledoren tarjoamasta avusta voimieni sitomiseen.

Pyhä Dumbledore on kaksinaismoralistien kruunamaton kuningas sillä hän hallitsee ja pitää kyllä omat huomattavat pimeän voimansa, mutta esittää olevansa pelkällä valkeuden voimalla pimeää kukistava oikeamielinen johtaja.

Minun rakkauteni pimeän voimiin oli rehtorini silmissä teini-ikäisen kapinaa vanhempiaan vastaan, joka kuuluu asiaan. Hän ei koskaan ymmärtänyt sitä, ettei minun tarvinnut kapinoida, sillä vanhempani eivät olleet kieltäneet minua käyttämästä syntymälahjakseni saamiani voimia.

Dumbledoren palkattua Sirius Musta pimeyden voimilta suojautumisen opettajaksi, jouduin viettämään useita iltoja professori Mustan luokassa keskustelemassa kuin "mies miehelle", koska meillä oli rehtorin mukaan paljon yhteistä. Ainoa yhdistävä tekijä, jonka minä näen, on se, että Regulus on meille molemmille läheinen Siriukselle veljenä ja minulle rakastajana.

Lucius Malfoy suojelijani ja suosittelijani auttoi minua pääsemään kuolonsyöjäksi, mutta Regulus oli motiivini kohota kuolonsyöjien riveistä sisäpiiriin.

Mestarini pyytää minua seisomaan. Hän on tyytyväinen minuun, ja miksi ei olisi, olen suorittanut saamani tehtävän moitteettomasti. Viimeisten neljän vuoden aikana useampikin kuolonsyöjä on yrittänyt toteuttaa tämän tehtävän ja jokainen heistä on epäonnistunut.

Me olemme mestarini kanssa viimein selvittäneet mysteerin, joka ympäröi poikaa-joka-elää ja minä olen tuonut Valitun pimeyden lordin eteen. Neville Potter on Dumbledoren shakkipelin tärkein nappula hänen itsensä lisäksi ja hänen juonittelujensa tulos. Neville kohtaa loppunsa pian Voldemortin sauvan kautta, sillä hän on kukistettavissa, koska hän ei halua uhrautua.

Rehtori teki suurimman virheensä siinä, että salasi suunnitelmansa liian pitkään ja vei ne mukanaan hautaansa.

Dumbledore kohtasi loppunsa minun sauvani kautta vain muutama tunti sitten, Dracon riisuttua hänet aseista. Vanha hölmö kuvitteli ystäväni olevan yksin ja luotti Malfoyn perillisen kokemattomuuteen kuolonsyöjänä. Minä olen tappanut aiemmin ja nyt yllätyksen etu oli puolellani, eivätkä minuun tehonneet rehtorin lupaukset killan suojeluksesta ja toisesta mahdollisuudesta. James Potter joutui kangistettuna katsomaan vierestä ystävänään pitämänsä oppi-isän kuolevan rakastamansa naisen pojan kiroamana.

Kohotan pääni ylväästi pystyyn mestarini vierellä, asema, jonka olen ansainnut. Eikä yksikään kuolonsyöjistä voi kyseenalaistaa sitä, sillä tämän illan jälkeen paremmuuteni muihin nähden on kiistaton. Minä asetin velhomaailman herruuden mestarini jalkojen juureen, jotta hän voi Valitun kukistamisella osoittaa oikeutuksensa siihen.

Pimeyden lordi astelee profetian pojan luo, Nevillen raivo Dumbledoren kuoleman johdosta saa hänet taistelemaan kohtalon määräämää vastustajaa vastaan. Minun kostoni isäni kouluaikaista kiusaajaa kohtaan on täydellinen valon sammuessa Nevillen silmistä. James Potter on menettänyt kaiken hänelle rakkaan, Lily Evansin isälleni, Alice kuoli Nevilleä suojellakseen ja minä vein häneltä yhdessä hetkessä pojan sekä toivon valkeuden voitosta.

Isäni saa olla minusta ylpeä.

Pimeyden kannattajat juhlivat tänä yönä. Reguluksen huulet merkitsevät kehoni omakseen ja hänen kosketuksensa saavat vereni kuohumaan. Hänen osoittamansa rakkaus kruunaa voittomme lihallisella nautinnolla. Juhlissa nauttimamme viini saa meidät vakuuttamaan rakkauttamme, Reguluksen vaimon odottaessa miestään turhaan kotiin jälleen kerran.

Aamulla eroamme tahoillemme hoitamaan velvollisuuksiamme suudelmien muiston poltellessa ihollamme yhä, en anna niiden kuitenkaan häiritä keskittymistäni, kun luon mestarini kanssa uutta hallintoa valloittamaamme taikamaailmaan.

Minä olen osoittanut maailmalle mihin pimeyden lordin oppipoika pystyy. Minä, Harry Severus Kalkaros tulen pian hallitsemaan maailmaa mestarini perillisenä - pimeyden Prinssinä.

**A/N2:** Tiivistetysti henkilöt ja heidän asemansa, Severus avioitui Lilyn kanssa ja heillä on kaksi lasta Harry, joka on tarinan kertoja ja tytär, joka ihailee Poikaa-joka-elää ja tämän ystäviä. James Potter avioitui Alicen Lilyn parhaan ystävän kanssa, koska menetti Lilyn Severukselle. Poika-joka-elää on Neville Potter Alicen ja Jamesin poika, Alice menehtyi Voldemortin avada kedavraan tämän tullessa surmaamaan ennustuksen mainitsemaa lasta. Koska Severus ja Lily eivät taistelleet Voldemortia vastaan oli ennustuksen poikia vain yksi.

Voldemort valitsi Harryn perillisekseen, koska tämä auttoi merkittävästi sodan voittamiseen ja oli uskollisin kuolonsyöjä. Regulus ja Harry rakastavat toisiaan, mutta heidän asemansa puhdasveristen sukujen perillisinä ja päämiehinä vaatii heitä jatkamaan sukulinjaa, joten he ovat molemmat myös tahoillaan naimisissa tai kihloissa. En silti kuitenkaan tarkoita, että vaimon pettäminen on oikein, mutta aatelisperheissä se kuului ikään kuin asiaan vielä 1800-luvulla järjestetyissä avioliitoissa. Ja koska velhomaailma elää menneessä niin voi olettaa, että siellä asiat ovat samoin. Miesten velvollisuus oli vain siittää perillisiä ja huolehtia, että suvun asema säilyy hyvänä, muuten he olivat vapaita tekemään kuinka halusivat.

Toivottavasti tämä selvensi asiaa :D


End file.
